pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY050: An Undersea Place to Call Home!
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. It was initially supposed be the 24th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY, but was delayed until the next season due to a ship sinking in Korea. Synopsis After encountering the Mock Kelp Pokémon, Skrelp on the Murail coastline, Ash and his friends join two marine archaeologists on an expedition to the sunken luxury liner known as the Cussler where Skrelp, Dragalge, and several marine Pokémon live. However, Team Rocket has their sights set on capturing all of the Pokémon that call the Cussler home. Episode Plot As the heroes continue their journey, after having lunch, Ash goes to train his Froakie. Serena advises to go fishing instead, since they are rarely at a beach to fish. Clemont thinks Ash will benefit with having an additional Water-type Pokémon. The heroes fish and soon Ash already has a bite. He pulls out the catch, but the heroes are disappointed, for it is just kelp. However, a thing moves between it, attacking Ash. Ash pushes it away, while Bonnie applies a bandage to the Pokémon, seeing it hurt. The Pokémon, Skrelp, dives in and uses Mud Shot on the heroes, who hide behind a rock. Pikachu tries to reason with Skrelp, who attacks him and poisons Pikachu. The heroes are terrified and run to the Pokémon Center to heal Pikachu. Two people ride a car and stop, seeing Pikachu poisoned. The woman heals Pikachu, pleasing him and Ash for the recovery. The heroes introduce themselves, while the couple are Eddy and Lindsey, who are here for marine archeology research. They point at the ocean, reporting a ship called the "S.S. Cussler" sunk a long time ago, for it crashed into an ice berg and sunk down. However, they believe, due to sea currents, the ship moved near this coast, so they want to explore it a bit. The heroes are interested and want to explore as well. The couple accept their help, but ask of them to follow each order, as it is dangerous. Team Rocket overheard every word and plan on taking the treasures of the Cussler to fund Team Rocket. The heroes watch from a boat as the currents suddenly stop. Eddy tells them sometimes the currents suddenly stop and won't appear for a while. Lindsey presents the submarines, but everyone is interested to dive in. Clemont's eyeglasses flash, as he prepares a new machine to decide who will enter. They each place their stamp on the machine, which turns on. The cursors move to the finish line, but Ash's and Serena's stamp moved to the correct position, so Clemont and Bonnie lost. Ash and Serena enter the submarine, along with Lindsey, and dive in. Ash and Serena are amazed by the amount of Water Pokémon and notice a bunch of Skrelp, along with the one with the bandage. Suddenly, the submarine is swept by the sea current, along with a shipwreck. Lindsey navigates the submarine to safety, though Ash and Serena notice the Skrelp follow the shipwreck. They soon reach the remains of the ship, the Cussler. The shipwreck falls down and Ash notices some Dragalge, who spit Acid to merge the shipwreck with the Cussler, trying to create a big complex as a habitat for everyone. Some Water-type Pokémon come out and celebrate with Skrelp and Dragalge. Suddenly, they notice some light in the distance. They come to it and see Team Rocket's submarine going inside the complex. Team Rocket come inside the complex, intending to find the treasure. The submarine emerges, along with some Skrelp and Dragalge, who spit Acid on Ash and Serena. The Skrelp with the bandage stops the attacks, as they helped it, so it leads everyone to find Team Rocket, who are doing something. The heroes and the Pokémon come, busting Team Rocket on the spot. Jessie activates a button, which starts the engine, which will soon be split from the complex. The smoke distracts Ash, Serena and Lindsey, allowing Team Rocket to escape. Ash sends Froakie to follow Skrelp, while he, Lindsey, and Serena go to the submarine. Team Rocket are to take the vault via their submarine, but the Skrelp comes and uses Mud Shot on their submarine. Froakie also comes, distracting them. Lindsey fears the blast made by Team Rocket will cause the complex to be ruined. Ash asks the Dragalge to prevent that, who call every Pokémon around. Team Rocket's submarine throws Froakie away and dives up. The Pokémon push the complex and manage to push it a bit. Lindsey's submarine picks up a plate and places it on the hole where the vault was. The Dragalge use Acid, merging the plate to the ship so it does not get flooded anymore. Eddy is pleased everyone is safe, but warns them the sea currents will appear soon. Team Rocket came out and are happy their plan was a success. However, the sea currents appear, causing their submarine to spin and blast off, while they drop the vault. Skrelp and Froakie are engulfed by the current. They jump on the trash of the shipwreck to come to Ash. Froakie and Skrelp make a big leap, managing to come to the submarine. Later, the heroes bid farewell to Skrelp and Dragalge, who dive in the sea. Eddy and Lindsey report they managed to find the location of the Cussler. Bonnie and Clemont are impressed by Froakie's leaping, giving Ash a new idea. Meanwhile, the treasures of the vault lie deep on the ocean floor. Debuts Character *Eddy *Lindsey Pokémon *Skrelp *Dragalge Quotes * "We dropped the safe!" - Jessie * "But if figures." - James * "The second we dropped it lingers." - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Skrelp (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Skrelp (US) *This episode was postponed from its original airdate of April 24th following the sinking of the MV Sewol in Korea. **Despite this, a preview of this episode was still aired after Going for the Gold! and on April 20's Pokémon Sunday before the decision to postpone the episode was made. The episodes that were originally going to be broadcast the weeks after the episode's air date were all aired one week prior to their original air date. **Due to this, the episode was edited to use Mega V (Mega Volt) and DreamDream as the opening and ending themes instead of V (Volt) and the third variant of X Strait Y Scenery, which were used in the episode's original cut before being postponed. Also due to this, this episode uses Be a Hero as its theme song instead of Pokémon Theme (Version XY) in the dub, which it would've used if aired as intended. **The Japanese version uses Mairin's Mega Evolution Journal as the post-episode segment instead of the Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster segment that was going to be used in the original episode due to the time of its actual airing. **This episode was already dubbed into English and scheduled by Cartoon Network prior to the postponement decision in the original Japanese version, uniquely giving it a released dub title during the period in which it was banned, due to an outdated schedule being released including it, and the official Turner Broadcasting site for Cartoon Network revealed that its originally intended tentative air date was also July 5, 2014 in the United States, should it have aired on time in Japan, but this was revealed as a typo as a result of earlier scheduling and later replaced with the 25th episode's title. The version of the English dub that finally aired however changed every reference to this episode's events in the original dub that was already set to air with past tense storytelling. The description "A visit to the Muraille Coast sets our heroes on an aquatic adventure filled with undersea Pokémon!" which was released during the period in which it was banned even in Japan was changed to "Before Ash's Cyllage City Gym battle, a visit to the Muraille Coast set our heroes on an aquatic adventure filled with undersea Pokémon!" for the version that finally aired. *Similar to Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma! (Part 2), this episode was also supposed to be the 24th episode of a series to be postponed to a later date, and was also set to be the episode just before the gym match just like that one. Like with the Best Wishes series, this episode was replaced with the gym episode like how the Best Wishes one was replaced with its gym episode. Unlike that one however, this one eventually aired. *This episode first aired on JEITV as episode 24 on August 8, 2014 in South Korea, thus making it the very first main anime series episode to make its worldwide debut outside of Japan. *The S.S. Cussler, which sunk after being hit by an iceberg, is a reference to the RMS Titanic. Mistakes *Due to this episode airing later while being originally intended to air on April 24, 2014 as XY024, there are continuity errors that indicate that this was an earlier episode. For example, Ash's Fletchinder is now back to a Fletchling like it was originally intended when the episode was going to air. **The dub makes a correction to this by referring to the events exclusively in past tense. Gallery Ash decides to train for his Gym Battle XY050 2.png The heroes have lunch XY050 3.png Ash fished out a strange monster XY050 4.png The heroes flee from Skrelp XY050 5.png Pikachu got poisoned XY050 6.png The heroes are told about the S.S. Cussler XY050 7.png Serena and Ash won the bet XY050 8.png The submarine dives under the sea XY050 9.png Lindsay found the S.S. Cussler XY050 10.png Team Rocket found a way in XY050 11.png Ash tries to convince Dragalge they are not their enemies XY050 12.png Team Rocket has destroyed the vault XY050 13.png The Water Pokémon team up XY050 14.png The Water Pokémon push the S.S. Tidal XY050 15.png Lindsay managed to repair the damage XY050 16.png A whirlpool blasts off both Team Rocket and their Submarine from the depths XY050 17.png Froakie tries to save Skrelp XY050 18.png Froakie jumps away XY050 19.png Dragalge and Skrelp return to their home XY050 20.png Ash is proud at Froakie, who saved Skrelp }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō Category:Episodes animated by Haruna Gōtsu